1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to squirrel proof bird feeders and anti-squirrel guards and the like and, more particularly, to an anti-squirrel device for pole mounted bird feeders consisting of a section of tubing slidably mounted around the pole suspended by an elastic band.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people enjoy the presence of birds on their property and, in order to attract them, place pole-mounted bird feeders in their yards. These feeders not only attract the birds, but they also serve as a food source in the winter months when the birds"" natural food sources are in short supply. However, these feeders are susceptible to raiding by animals other than birds, especially squirrels. The squirrels not only eat from the feeders, they, being gatherers, usually take all of the food and store it for themselves, leaving none for the birds who need it most.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related in that they describe the design and function of a squirrel-proof bird feeder:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,201 issued in the name of Green
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,056 issued in the name of Korb
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,507 issued in the name of Kassner
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,089 issued in the name of Morganson
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,558 issued in the name of Drakes
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,867 issued in the name of Cruz
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,748 issued in the name of Weldin
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,681 issued in the name of Tucker
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,035 issued in the name of Piltch
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,451 issued in the name of Miller
U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,801 issued in the name of Poulsen
U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,575 issued in the name of Scruggs
U.S. Pat. No. D 360,496 issued in the name of Norman
Consequently, the need has arisen for a solution to this problem that allows for bird feeding while preventing access to the feeder by squirrels and other animals.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved squirrel proof bird feeders and anti-squirrel guards.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved anti-squirrel device for pole mounted bird feeders consisting of a section of tubing slidably mounted around the pole suspended by an elastic band.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided that prevents access to a pole mounted bird feeders by squirrels. It consists of a round, plastic tube, approximately twelve inches in length that is slid over the feeder pole, as provided by others. The tube is supported with the use of a ruber sling, consisting of a piece of rubber approximately one quarter of an inch wide by ten inches long. The rubber sling is secured to the feeder pole by the use of a clip and secured to the round tube by the use of a fastener. Thus, when and if a squirrel should try to climb the pole, when it encounters the invention, and attempts to climb over its exterior, it will simply drop to the bottom as the rubber sling stretches to accommodate the squirrel""s weight.
An advantage of the present invention is that its use allows people the opportunity to feed birds without worrying about squirrels consuming the bird food.